Empty Hearts
by itsYuki
Summary: Kuroko has a past that cause him to lose all his emotion and rarely smile. But after coming to Seirin, he begin to smile but he was betrayed. He tried to commit suicide but instead of dying, he... Everyone feel so guilty... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic I ever make and well, I tried. Also, I am not good at grammar so there will be some mistakes, and I will try my very best to update frequently but in case I didn't, please understand I have my school work to do. Sorry. Comments (including criticism) are welcome. Also, the some of the story are not true. There might be OOC-ness. Well enjoy. **

Prologue

_Ah… I. I kind of…knew beforehand, that this day will eventually come. I am bound to know someday, they will leave me. _

_Kuroko Tetsuya, you didn't trust friendship after that happen._ Kuroko tried to convince himself_. So you should not feel sad. I am… never really attached to them. _ Despite whisper that to himself, the tears fall on its own.

CHAPTER ONE

Kuroko POV (A FEW HOURS AGO)

Seirin vs Rakuzan High (Winter Cup)

Since the beginning of the match, for some reason, Kuroko missed all of his phantom shot. Kuroko get ready another phantom shot but as expected. It missed. _Damn. _"Time out" Kuroko was approached by his coach, Aida Riko.

"Kuroko-kun, are you alright?" Riko asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes. Please. Please let me continue playing. This time, I will get the ball in."Kuroko tried to convince the coach with his famous puppy eyes.

"But…"

"Please, coach"

"Ha… Alright alright, you win" Riko said with a small smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you" Kuroko look very happy as he leave to the court.

"Are you sure it is fine?" Koganei asked the coach.

Riko smile was immediately replaced with a serious look as she sighed "We just have to hope it is fine".

104-105 with Rakuzan leading. It is the last few second before the game end.

_I have to do this. _Kuroko get into his stance getting ready for his phantom shoot. _Ouch. The doctor did say that I should avoid doing strenuous activities. But! This is Kiyoshi senpai last chance of playing with us. I know that I am just being selfish but I really want to be part of the team that help him to win this match. Or am I just being a burden? _

As Kuroko throw the ball, his wrist hurts and he missed again. Kagami rush to get the ball and dunk it in.

"As expected from Kagami. From this, we win!" Seirin members felt very happy. The members from the bench joined in the cheer as well.

"Good job everybody! You can go now" Riko announced as the team started chattering among themselves, happily.

Kuroko went up to Kagami attempt to fist bump with him but Kagami ignored and head to the locker room. It was obvious. Kuroko was left stunned at the court alone for a moment before heading home straight without even bother to change out the sticky and sweaty attire. As he walked around the mall, he heard someone called him.

"Kurokocchi~" A familiar blonde hair run to Kuroko and attempt to hug him but of course to be dodged by Kuroko.

"Hello, Kise-kun" He hide his depressed look with his blank face and greeted Kise, "but please do not do that anymore." Kise give a pouting face but understand why. If this is the past, Kuroko would probably still let him hug but after _that_ incident, Kuroko no longer do the same. When Kuroko was about to bid goodbye to him, Kuroko turned and was shocked as he saw his teammates celebrating in the BBQ restaurant, without him. He was left paralyzed in the midst of the crowd cannot believe that his teammates leave him out.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise attempt to call him back only for Kise to spot a glimpse of tears.

"K-Kurokocchi?!" Kise looked into the BBQ restaurant and saw the happy and cheerful faces of Seirin members through the glass wall. Kuroko realised that he was crying and quickly wipe his tears away.

"I-I have to go now" Kuroko said and turned his back to Kise. Kuroko quickly walked away despite hearing his name being called. He put a hand on his mouth to prevent any sobs from coming out. Even though he has a lack of presence it doesn't mean people won't realise it if they heard a sobbing sound. Kuroko quickly get out of the mall and head home.

Third Person POV (In BBQ Restaurant)

"Are you sure we don't need to invite Kuroko along?" Hyuuga asked the group.

Everyone stopped eating and look at each other for answer.

"It's okay. That guy didn't even help a thing. A burden. We win because of me not him. He does not deserve to sit here and celebrate with us." Kagami replied with a slightly annoyed look as he continues putting meat on the BBQ."

"Well… he did try his best though. Beside I'm sure Kuroko-kun has his own reason We should-"Riko said but only to be interrupted by Kagami.

"But if only he agree to be placed in the bench during the last quarter we would have win by more points and not by two points. I want us to be more proud that we win that Rakuzan who is the top consecutive winner for the last few years by not only two points! This is the last match with Kiyoshi senpai! I want to make the most memorable and glorious match for him and of course for us all!"

Everyone went silent after hearing Kagami's speech.

"Ah-ahaha. I-I don't really mind! It's a rare occasion let's not get all moody!"Kiyoshi tried to cheer the team up with his awkward laugh.

"Mm. Y-Y-Yeah!" Koganei tried to support Kiyoshi by agreeing with him and everyone agreed and nods while they continue with their food.

The celebration was very cheerful and fun on the surface but inside, they are all filled with worries and guilt for leaving Kuroko behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you for following, favourite and of course reviewing this fanfic! It really makes my day (: So this is the next chapter, enjoy!**

CHAPTER Two

Kuroko POV (PRESENT)

Right in front of his very old and poor looking apartment, he went in not even bother to lock up the door, and straight to his room and sit on the corner of his blue all-torned, old bed. He knows that no one will be at home.

_Ah… I. I kind of…knew beforehand, that this day will eventually come. I am bound to know someday, they will leave me. _

_Kuroko Tetsuya, you didn't trust friendship after that happen. Kuroko tried to convince himself. So you should not feel sad. I am… never really attached to them. _

Despite whisper that to himself, the tears fall on its own. He quickly wipes his face with some tissues placed beside him. Tears still continue to fall after many wiping and soon he give up and let tears stream down his cheek. He buried his face in between his knees and sob.

_No one needs me. No one needs me. No one needs me._

_I'm just a burden. I'm just a burden. I'm just a burden._

Soon he stood up with his dead, lifeless eyes and went to the desk. He opens up the drawer and pick up a pen knife.

He cuts a line on his wrist and soon faint.

Third Person POV

A delivery man knocked on his door and went he realized the door is not locked; he walked in while shouting "Hello? I am here to deliver some things to-" He walked past the room that Kuroko is in and stop his sentence with his eyes and mouth open wide. He stopped for a few minutes and when he regain his conscious he quickly walk out of the house with pale face and called the ambulance.

"H-H-HELLO T-T-THERE IS A PERSON L-L-LYING ON THE F-FLOOR IN THIS HOUSE I AM D-D-DEVLIVERING T-T-TO. I D-D-DON'T KNOW IF HE IS D-D-DEAD BUT THERE IS A L-L-L-LOT OF B-BLOOD FLOWING OUT OF THE P-PERSON'S WRIST AND-" The delivery man stuttered and shout as the nurse on the other line tried to calm him down "Calm down sir. I cannot understand what you are talking about in this way. Please keep calm and tell me in details".

The delivery man soon calmed down but cannot stop his shocked and fear as he spoke all the details about Kuroko and the address of the house. After 10 minutes, an ambulance came and put Kuroko in and went to the hospital.

IN BBQ RESTAURANT

Ring ring… Kagami's phone rang. He looks at the caller id- Unknown. He didn't feel like answering but after Riko's mild scolding, he answered.

"Hello", Kagami asked the person in the other line in a very obvious irritated tone.

"Excuse me, but is this Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya's friend?" The person asked.

"I am Kagami Taiga and WAS Kuroko Tetsuya's friend. So what do you want?" Kagami feel more irritated as he hear Kuroko's name.

"This is from the hospital. I apologize but in Kuroko-san's phone contacts, you are the only one we are able to contact. We are unable to contact his family. Kuroko Tetsuya-san tried to commit suicide and is now in the hospital-"

"WHAT! Y-YOU ARE NOT KIDDING RIGHT" Kagami instantly drop the meat he had prepare to put in his mouth while the others look at him with no idea what is going on.

"Well. Would you like to visit him? This is the Tokyo Mega Hospital. "The person replied calmly but was interrupt as Kagami dropped his phone.

"W-What happen to Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked nervously.

"H-He tried to commit suicide and is now at the hospital." Kagami replied with his shaking voice as everyone was shocked and Riko covered his mouth with both of his hand to prevent gasp from coming out even though her wide open eyes gave it all out.

"W-WHICH HOSPITAL IS HE IN?" Hyuuga asked still unable to hide his shocked and pale face.

"T-Tokyo Mega Hospital. I-It's all my fault, I-I should not ignore him when he tried to fist bump with me and pretend not to hear a thing." Kagami said with guilt and watery eyes, self blaming himself.

"D-don't worry, Kagami. Kuroko will survive. L-Let's go visit him. " Koganei said with a forced smile plastered on his face as he patted Kagami's shoulder. After that everyone, no mood for celebration went to the hospital with silence. Everyone was very worried; some even pray to god that he will be alright.

When they reach the hospital, they went straight to the emergency room and impatiently wait outside the room since the Kuroko is still being examined by the doctor. The Generation of Miracles (and Momoi) also received news from the hospital and was waiting outside along with the Seirin team. No one said a word. After half an hour, the doctor came out asking for his parents, they all rush to him and say they are his friends. The doctor asked them about how to inform his parents, everyone just look at each other whether do the other person know. No one talk which means no body knows where Kuoko's parents are.

"Kurokocchi never told us about his family or anything about him…" Kise whispered.

"Never mind that, how is Tetsu?" Aomine asked the doctor with a genuine worried look in his eyes.

"He is alright. The cut on his wrist is not that deep and he is discovered early. He will be sent to the normal room and you can visit him then." The doctor said relieving their worries.

"However, he will not be able to play basketball anymore" the doctor continue and everyone were shocked and started questioning why.

"Did he not tell you? I don't know if I should be telling you this but I am Kuroko-san's doctor for the past few years. Both of his wrists are broken for quite a while. When it is recovering, I told Kuroko-san not to do any strenuous activities until he is fully recovered. But it appears he still continues playing basketball despite my words. He used listen my words but when it comes to basketball he say he must play in the winter cup due to one of his senpai's last match. I had no match for him but his wrists appear to be at their limits." The doctor says as the Seirin members are shocked to hear that Kuroko has been playing for the sake of Kiyoshi. However, the Generation of miracles seems to focus on another thing.

"Maybe the injuries are from that time" Aomine whisper to his teammates.

When Kuroko is sent to the normal room, everyone went to visit him. He is still soundly sleeping on the bed.

Note:

I know the hospital name is weird but I have no other idea!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey, so it is Chapter 3 already! So I am thinking that if I should make this update once per week because my dear brother said that it will be more exciting (Doki doki) or should I update like thrice a week (Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday)? (The first three chapters are exceptions because well… I had them planned and write beforehand so all I need to do is post that's all.) So which one do you prefer? (: But of course if I did not update accordingly, it means I am really busy!**

CHAPTER Three

Third Person POV

"Why did Tetsu try to commit suicide?" Aomine change from his kind gaze to Kuroko into his angry face and turn towards the Seirin members.

"True, I also don't think Kurokocchi will commit suicide without a reason" Kise demand an answer from them.

Kagami tried to move his gaze onto the floor not willing to speak out.

"I think we deserve to know what happen to Tetsuya." Akashi looks at them with an intimidating look.

Kagami hesitate and start to open his mouth and say what happened.

The Generation of Miracles was shocked to hear what happen.

"Just now in the afternoon, I saw Kurokocchi in the mall." Kise replied with a sad look in his eyes. Everyone's attention quickly shifted from Kagami to Kise.

"It is the first times I ever see him cry…" Kise continue with a face mixed with sadness and frustration.

"H-He saw the Seirin members in the BBQ restaurant celebrating happily-without him." He said trying to make the last part louder. The Seirin members were shocked and surprised.

"B-but that's-" Riko said but went silent soon not knowing what to say.

"I trusted you people will not betray Tetsu. I trusted. He may not look like but he is very sensitive inside" Aomine said trying not to raise his voice. Momoi stood beside him trying to comfort him.

"This is not the first time", Midorima stated softly.

"Eh?" Everyone look at Midorima not understanding what he means.

"Oi, Midorima/Midorimacchi!" Aomine and Kise tried to stop him.

"It's ok. Continue, Shintaro" Akashi commanded.

"…When he is in middle school, we are all good friends. We are all close. We trusted each other and Kuroko while Kuroko trusted us. But, we betrayed those trust. When people start calling Kuroko the phantom sixth man of the generation of miracles, we were upset. He who have no natural talent, he can't shoot or dunk, all he can do is pass yet he was put at the same level as us. We cannot stand it and we (namely everyone except Akashi as he had no interest in this) started picking on Kuroko. We did not pass any balls to him and show him we can score without his help. We also criticise him in front of everybody and isolate him. But despite all those he did not cry, but I can see. I can see from his eyes that hopes are dead; all there's left is despair. Kuroko used to smile a lot." Midorima stop for a while to breath.

"But after that he stop showing his emotion and became very good at hiding what he is thinking or feeling. But then there was this one time, when we were playing the match for the nationals; we were against Kamata West Junior High. One of their member tried to injure Aomine by aiming the ball hard at Aomine's face, his power were extraordinary. If it hits his face, I think it should be disfigured right now. But right before the ball touch his face, Kuroko tried to catch the ball with his skinny wrist, of course it is not going to be alright but Kuroko keep saying he is alright. I think that's where he gets the injuries from. He was swapped out in the middle of the match, obviously. But we did not know what the doctor say, Kuroko just tell us he is alright and that the doctor says it is a small injury. B-But I didn't think it would lead to this. Well after that we know we were in wrong and apologized to him, he accepted our apology and we were back to friends. Except…" Midorima pause and gazed downward.

"Except?" Hyuuga asked curiously.

"Tetsu-kun no longer smiles even though he does fake a lot of smile. Not once of those smiles are genuine. He never opens up to anyone of us. We can only assume he gave up on a term call friendship. Also, around that time, I don't know what happen to Tetsu-kun, but he going more and more further away…" Momoi speaks up for Midorima as the Seirin members can see regrets and sadness in her eyes.

"Therefore, when Tetsu-kun moves to Seirin, we were very happy that he finally smiles. Not the fake one but the real one, the smile filled with feeling and the smile we wanted to see. Yet…"Momoi continues but stop halfway as they all know what is she going to say.

"I really never-"Aomine raised his voice and Momoi stop him by tugging his shirt with her hand and look at him with an angry face.

"I really never believe that you guys will betray him and letting him feel the same loneliness" Aomine repeated himself, this time softer so he will not wake Kuroko up.

The Seirin members feel more and more guilt building up and all look down. Aomine scolded them and grew more and more louder each time only to be warned by Momoi.

"Don't you know-" As Aomine continue he was soon cut by Murasakibara who has been very quiet.

"Minna*, Kurochin is awake!" Murasakibara quickly said.

Everyone turned to Kuroko as his eyes slowly flutter open revealing its beautiful cerulean eyes. He look at everyone with the usual blank look.

"Kuroko/Kuroko-kun/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun/Tetsuya/Kurokocchi/Kurochin" Everyone look eagerly at him as he open his eyes fully.

He attempt to sit up as Murasakibara, who is the nearest to him tried to help him but was unexpectedly pushed away by none other than Kuroko himself. Murasakibara was shocked as he stares at Kuroko asking for answer. Not only he was shocked, everyone around him was surprised by his action.

"Kurochin…"

"I can do it myself thank you. By the way," Kuroko said remaining his emotionless gaze.

"Who are you?"He continues.

Note:

I am sorry to make the generation of miracles to look like a bad person but don't worry! They are getting better!

*Minna: everyone


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Most people said update soon so I will interpret it as updating thrice a week will be a better choice. One of you suggested I do fast and long but I am not good with loooooong chapters and also not enough time because my school end quite late so yep. Oh and also next Thursday (4 Sept) to following Thursday (11 Sept) I won't be able to upload because exam is coming sadly **** Sorry and hope you can understand. OMG! I am so afraid the quality drop!**

CHAPTER Four

Third Person POV

"Ah-ahaha… T-that's not funny even it is a joke, Kuroko", Kagami laugh forcefully as he peer to Kuroko's eyes.

"…" Kuroko look confuse as he look straight at them.

"… Y-You really don't know us, Tetsu?" Aomine gaze worriedly knowing what Kuroko is going to say.

"Sorry…" Kuroko says apologetically as he looks down at his own hands.

"N-no. We should be the one apologize. I am really sorry Kuroko. Sorry. Sorry" Kagami repeated his last word as he cannot control the tears from coming out of his eyes and fall on his knees. As if influenced by Kagami, people around slowly cry one by one. Kuroko has a very clear confuse look in his eyes. Meanwhile, the doctor arrived to check on Kuroko (one of the Seirin's first year rush to get the doctor). Everyone went out of the room to allow the doctor to check on him.

After about 10 minutes, the minute the doctor came out of the room, everyone run towards him and asking how is he, why does he not remember us etc.

The doctor manages to calm them down and say, "We check on him and there is nothing wrong on his brain or head. However, he lost his memories because of the stress he is under and the brain automatically deletes the painful memories. Please do not worry, it is temporarily but it also depends… It may take a day, a year or more." Everyone feel more pang of guilt in them as they all have a part to play in adding more stress towards Kuroko.

"By the way, may I ask where his parents are?" the doctor gaining their attention. They all look up shaking their heads.

"When their precious son is in this condition and they are not reachable! What kind of parents are! Aren't they concerned about their own son?" The doctor scolded softly only for him to hear. The doctor look back at them and tell to not hesitate to inform him if there is anything else wrong as he walked away not before everyone bow to him.

"Ne*, do anyone seen Kurokocchi's parents before? Or know any way to contact them? Isn't it weird for them not to be here? Or maybe they are busy…"Kise asked the group.

"No… He never spoke anything about it before. He never even once invites us to his house, when we suggest that we go to his house he just passes it by saying his house is dirty or his parents are with guest or etc…" Aomine respond as he finds it weird too. Everyone went silence as they think but nothing came out. They all think of asking Kuroko himself.

Kuroko is still sitting upright and gaze down on his hand as everyone came in.

"Kuroko…" Kagami still feel guilty as he looks at Kuroko sadly.

"Erm…" Kuroko wanted to reply but realize he do not know how to address them.

"Oh right. So ermm… I am Kagami Taiga, same class and club-" Kagami started introducing himself but was stopped by Kuroko's question.

"Erm, so are you from the library club?"

"Eh? O-Oh no, you are in Basketball club… Don't- Don't you remember?" Kagami still surprise that Kuroko don't even remember that he also joined the basketball club.

"Basketball club? Oh right…" Kuroko said and he gazed down as a tint of sadness can be spotted in his eyes.

"Anyway, continuing the introduction, you are in Basketball club and this is Hyuuga senpai, Kiyoshi senpai… Then this your teammates from your Middle school…" (Sorry, I am kind of lazy to write all the names so anyway, the introduction goes on and on~) Kagami said as he point at the respective person as the names goes on.

"Oh mm. Right. So… Kagami…kun? Even though I was told that because of my wrist, I cannot do things that require great exertion, I don't seem to remember anything about basketball. However, despite that, I… I somehow feel sad and lonely about it… I wonder why…" Kuroko said as tears involuntary fell. He quickly wipes away his tears and look back at Kagami. "Do you mind talking more about it? Maybe I will remember some things about basketball." Kuroko suggested and they spend the whole visiting hours (6pm to 8pm) talking about their achievement for basketball such as Winter Cup etc. Unfortunately, none of Kuroko's memories came back. They also cannot find the right time to ask about his family. Right after the visiting hour, they bid Kuroko goodbyes and left the room after they tell him they will be visiting again tomorrow.

Outside the hospital

"Do you think that Kuroko will have his memories back?" Kagami pause while walking halfway and questioned.

"Maybe" Aomine replied as he looks up at the sky full of stars.

"… Do you think Kuroko will want his memories back?" Kagami voiced his thought aloud.

"Hmph. So that what you did to Tetsu will be forgotten and you guys will live on with no guilt?" Aomine look at them furiously, "Even though Tetsu cannot remember a thing, I will NEVER forgive you people for betraying him."

"N-NO! It-It's just that he might be happier not remember the sad things and continue to live normally…" Kagami disagree but say the last part softer and softer.

"Well that's a very good excuse for people like you!" Aomine blame Kagami.

"Stop! You are bothering other people. (Momoi referring to the neighbours living nearby)" Momoi bring a halt to the two from arguing further.

"She's right. Stop it both of you. Whether you wish Tetsuya to remember or not, it is not our choice." Akashi instructed.

Akashi's commanding tone stopped the two as the group continue walking to their respective home without a single noise.

Note:

So how is it? I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual (: but well! For your information, Kuroko remember his name, family etc but do not remember anything about basketball (How to play, teammates…) since it is the one which make him stress …? Does it make sense?

*Ne: Hey


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

CHAPTER Five

Third Person POV

The next day after school, the Seirin went to the hospital instead of practice. (Is this allowed?) The Generation of Miracles also skip practice to visit Kuroko. Well, SOME did ask for permission to go visit Kuroko.

Knock Knock.

"Come in" A voice from the room sounded out as the Seirin members went in. The Generation of Miracles have not arrived yet so when the Seirin members enter, it is only Kuroko sitting up reading a book with both of his wrist resting on the bed and now looking up from his book towards the door.

"Ah! Good afternoon, minna-san" Kuroko said as he bowed slightly at them.

"Hey Kuroko! Getting better?" Kagami said trying to be cheerful.

"Mmm. Yes the doctor said I can be discharge on tomorrow if there is no any problem except…"Kuroko said as he looks down a bit.

"Hm? Whats wrong Kuroko?" Hyuuga started asking worriedly.

"The hospital bill…" Kuroko said softly but loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Sorry Kuroko-kun, this might be an insensitive question but what happen to your… parents?" Riko hesitate, wondering if it is the right question to ask.

"…" Kuroko remained quiet.

"Oh. It is ok if you don't want to say. I am just curious yes yes curious! Ah-hahaha". Riko quickly added with a forceful laugh at the back.

"Sorry…Maybe. Maybe if I trust you enough next time, I will definitely tell you." Kuroko whispered but the others heard it and all remained quiet. They all know despite Kuroko lost his memories, the betrayed feeling still remain somewhere in his heart.

"Oh don't ever hesitate to ask anything of us. We will try our best as long it is possible for us right, you people?" Hyuuga said more like a command instead of a question towards his teammates.

"Yep yep." Izuki smiled while nodding and the others follow suit.

"Thank you very much. I will" Kuroko smiled a little but whether it is the genuine one or the fake one? No one knows.

Knock knock

"We are coming in, Tetsu" A familiar voice from the other side of the door can be heard as he opened the door before the light bluenette can even say anything.

"Hey, Aomine-kun! You are supposed to wait for the patient to reply before opening the door. This is called manners!" Momoi soon entered the door behind Aomine while scolding him for his manners.

"Yeah yeah" Aomine dismissed it nonchalantly as he look inside and wave his hand at Kuroko, "Hey Tetsu!"

"Good afternoon, Aomine kun, Momoi san" Kuroko look at them with the usual blank face.

"Tetsu-kun! Here." Momoi smiled brightly as she put the fruits basket on the table and take the knife from one of the drawer beside the bed.

"Ah… Thank you. You don't really have to trouble yourself to get these things for me"

"It's okay" Momoi reassured Kuroko with another bright smile as she sits on the chair beside the bed that no one had been sitting on and started peeling the apples into a bunny. (Though it looks more and more like a cat as she peeled to deep)

"Here, Tetsu-kun" Momoi attempt to feed Kuroko especially since his wrist is injured.

"Erm… it's okay, Momoi-san. I can eat it myself." Kuroko said awkwardly and raise a hand to stop Momoi. "I just cannot use my wrist to do things that will add stress towards my wrist like carrying heavy things and… basketball."Kuroko feel a little sad at the end of the sentence.

Momoi understand and pass the toothpick with the apple to him.

"So Tetsu. When will you be able to discharge from hospital?" Aomine tried to clear the tension that was rising.

"Tomorrow"

"Oh! That's great! I was thinking of going to your house and have a party to celebrate you from coming back! What do you think?" Aomine beamed at the idea and fail to realise Kuroko waver.

Smack

"Ouch what was that for?"

Momoi hit Aomine shoulder with her delicate hand and trying to convey to Aomine about Kuroko's hesitation.

"…"

"…"

"Ah! Right Akashi and the rest are coming up soon. Haha" Aomine attempt to change the topic ending with a short (fake) laugh.

As if on the cue, the knock can be sounded. As expected it is the rest of the group, to be more specific, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and last but not least, Kise.

"Tetsuya. How are you feeling?" Akashi asked as he comes in.

"Fine"

"…"

"I will be able to discharge tomorrow if nothing's goes on." (You might think it is very annoying to have him repeat this sentence many time but please understand that when he said the first time the others are not here so he need to say to the rest too!)

"…"

"Really? Kurokocchi!" Kise is the first to break the short moment of silence as he smiled brightly. (Brighter than Momoi)

"Yes"

"Wah! Let's celebrate!" Kise announced. Looks like he has the same mindset as Aomine.

"…Sorry. I don't think it is possible…" Kuroko apologise.

"Why Kurokocchi? Why?" Kise ignored Kuroko's sad face and started to whine.

"Stop it Ryota. You are disturbing Tetsuya." Akashi commanded making Kise shiver a bit.

"By the way, tomorrow when you discharge, do you want us to fetch you home, Tetsu? Aomine asked suddenly.

"… But my house is a bit messy… So it might be inconvenient. Plus, I cannot trouble strangers-"Kuroko said before quickly shut his mouth.

"Strangers… Is that what we are to you now, Tetsu? Even though you lost your memories, the fact that we are your friends and really want to help you does not change." Aomine looked sad as he reprimand Kuroko even though it sound more like him begging Kuroko to let him help.

The others started to look very sad and lonely as he heard Kuroko calling them strangers. Even though it can't be help, it still feel a little sad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

CHAPTER Six

Kuroko POV

Kuroko doesn't know what to say. He doesn't want his friends to know he is poor and look at him pitifully. He doesn't want his friends to look down at him. What. What exactly should he do? What is the right thing to do?

"I-I…" Kuroko stuttered as he tried to force words out of his mouth.

"Please…" Soft words came out of his mouth unknowingly.

But the words coming out of his mouth is not what he wanted to say.

"Please leave…"

_This is not what I want to say! Stop!_ But his mouth continues to move on its own.

"Please leave. He said while looking down so his bangs covered his face and the others cannot see what he is feeling.

Everyone in the room looked at him shocked and stunned.

"W-what?" Aomine looked at him confused, eyes wide open. "What? What are you talking about? T-this is not what I want to hear! I want you to rely on us-"

"Stop Daiki," Akashi commanded, "Tetsuya, if that's what you want. We will be leaving."

Akashi retained his stoic face with a small hint of sadness and loneliness.

"Huh? Akashi!" Aomine snapped at Akashi.

"Are you defying me, Daiki." Aomine quickly closed his mouth and leave the room swiftly without looking back once at Kuroko.

"Kuroko…" Midorima whispered as he follow suit and left the room. The group left one by one including the Seirin members.

Soon, the room stays one lone man sitting on the bed sniffing.

Third Person POV

Outside the hospital

The Seirin members and the generation of miracles walk the separate route.

"What was that about? Why did Kurokocchi said that?" Kise still shocked about what Kuroko said. _Please leave. _The word is so clear and hurtful as it lingers around.

"There must be a reason for this. Tetsu will not say that." Aomine declared trying to reassure not only the group but also him.

Everyone's faces show worry and the silence stay until someone suggested something.

"Ne, if minna is that worry. Why not just follow Kurochin when he going home tomorrow? Murasakibara said while opening up his bag and grab the snacks. (Hospital cannot allow snacks)

"Huh what are-" Aomine tried to say but was quickly interrupt by Kise who was for some reason very enthusiastic about this idea.

"Good idea Murasakibaracchi!" Kise put a thumb up and whispered to himself, "I can't wait to see Kurokocchi's house."

"Don't count me in." Midorima said while lifting his glasses up and holding his lucky item which is a medium size tanuki statue on his left hand.

"Ehhhh. That's no fun. Aren't you excited too, Midorin." Momoi joined in and try to persuade Midorima.

"Well… if you insist." Midorima said while turning his head to the side.

"Haha. Midorimacchi, you are such a tsundere*. You too worry about Kurokocchi right. Kise laughed at Midorima.

"Wha-" Midorima exclaimed while he grew redder and redder.

"Enough, Ryota but this might be a good idea" Akashi smirk a bit, "Right. Everyone is to assemble at the café outside the hospital."

"Ehhh." Aomine whined, "Are you serious, Akashi?"

"Have a problem, Daiki?"

"Erm. No."

"Okay." Akashi continued, "EVERYONE is to assemble here by 10am. (Kuroko is discharged at 12pm) Do not wear shirts that will catch a lot of attention especially Ryota, you. Do not wear bling shirt. Understand?"

"What-?" Ryota attempt to fight back but quickly retreat after receiving a deadly glare from Akashi, "Erm. Nothing."

"And also. Daiki," He said while turning to Aomine and taking out his scissors, "Do not oversleep."

"I-I will try." Aomine feeling a bit frightened at Akashi playing with his scissors.

"Good." He said and putting his scissors back to his pocket.

Excitement from Kise and Momoi is the most obvious and the two of them are having wild guesses about how Kuroko's house will look like. The rest of the group just continue walking without saying anything. Of course, all of them feel something common, curiosity. None of them seen Kuroko's house before.

Next morning 10am

"Is everyone here?" Akashi started the morning.

"Erm… Aomine and Momoi are not here yet." Midorima replied while holding his lucky item as usual. This time is a milk carton.

"How dare they ignore my warning." Akashi emitted a dark aura that frightens the nearby members. "They shall receive some punishment later on." He took out his scissors and test it on the air for a few times.

"Gomen* gomen. I was trying to wake Aomine-kun." Momoi shout as she run towards the group while dragging Aomine who had a visibly tired face plastered to his face.

Aomine stand in front of the group and yawned loudly while Akashi takes out his scissors. "Care to explain, Daiki? Didn't I warn you yesterday?"

Aomine quickly close his mouth and is now fully awake.

"Err… Akashi? Ahaha sorry sorry." Aomine laughed awkwardly and frightened.

"Since I do not have time for punishment, your punishment shall be exempted for today only. Remember, Daiki. I am absolute. There is no second time, understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Now we are all here. Let's start to stalk Kurokocchi!"

Kise said as he is the first one to enter the hospital followed by the others. Aomine was stopped by Kise who was in front of him.

"Ouch. What the hell is that for." Aomine winced at Kise.

"Ne, isn't that Kurokocchi?" Kise pointed at the person talking on the phone at the phone bay.

"It is Tetsu." Aomine look and said.

"I wonder who is he talking to?" Kise asked.

"Who knows? Maybe it is his parents?" Midorima replied as if it is the most obvious answer.

"Eh? Kurokocchi's parents?" Kise ponder for a while, "Oh! Maybe it is to tell them to fetch him home!"

"That's a very reasonable answer coming from you Kise." Aomime mocked at Kise.

"Ehhh? That's so mean, Aominecchi."

"Shhh… Tetsu-kun is about to go back to his room." Momoi said and Kuroko turned around to go back. All of them are very shocked at what they see.

They all caught a glimpse of tear from Kuroko.

Note:

I am very sorry that it is not well done.

*Tsundere: a person who was cold but after that change? (Don't know how to explain)

*Gomen: Sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**I know the quality is getting worst but please excuse me because I am not feeling that well but I do not want to make you guys wait so enjoy. Truth to be told, I personally do not like this chapter.**

CHAPTER Seven

Kuroko POV

Kuroko went to the phone booth and take out a coin left in his pocket.

He put the coin in and dials a familiar number he had memorized so clearly in his head.

Ring ring.

"Hello?" Kuroko asked right after the ring stop.

"What do you want Tetsuya? Do you know I am very busy? Every single time cost." A woman from the other line fiercely replied.

"Ermm… I am just thinking that I… I was in the hospital and I will be discharge this afternoon and-"

"What? Tetsuya. Do you know that we are very poor? Why the hell do you go and do some unnecessary things that cost us more money! Don't you even know who in this world is out there working hard for you to eat? And now WHAT? You used this precious money in this useless thing? Look. I don't know what happen to you neither do I want to know. Both of us are just blood-related mother and son. Nothing more. Whether you want to go die or not, I don't really care but please, Tetsuya. Do not do things that cost us money and make me work even harder than this." The woman that called herself Kuroko's mother shouted back at Kuroko angrily and hang down the phone before Kuroko even say anything.

"I just wanted to ask you to fetch me home…" Tears fall as he turned around to go back his room failed to notice five rainbow heads are watching at him.

Knock knock

Kuroko look up from his bed, somehow hoping to see his mother standing right there but sadly it is the doctor.

"Kuroko-san?" the doctor asked kindly as he look at him.

"Ah. Sensei*." Kuroko replace his disappointed face with his usual blank face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"So according to your records, there is no problem so you can discharge on the afternoon. Are any of your parents coming to fetch you?"

"No…"

"Eh? B-But?" The doctor wanted to question more but stop as he does not want to invade his patient's privacy.

"Well… Anyway, after you change, Please go to the counter to collect your medicine. Oh and the fees." Kuroko stiffen up as he hear the word 'fees' but the doctor did not realise and continue, "Since there is some government subsidy, you only need to pay 20% of it which is SGD$50 (USD$40). Please pay at the counter when you get your medicine. For the medicine, the nurse will explain further when you get that. If there is any other problems regarding to your health please. Do not hesitate to ask me. And about the suggestion I told you the other day, have you given a thought? Please do not make a haste yet regretful decision." The doctor said.

"Erm… I will surely think about it but I don't think I will be able to… Well, thank you sensei." Kuroko bow slightly towards the doctor as the doctor leave the room to let Kuroko get ready to change.

Third Person POV

At 12pm

The five rainbow heads are in the café with a 'perfect' disguise ready to follow Kuroko when he comes out.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi is the first to point out to the fellow stalkers.

"Where? Where?" Kise hurriedly asked the pink haired girl.

"There at the counter now leaving!"

"Oh! It is Kurokocchi! KURO-"

"SHHHH!" Aomine pulled Kise away from the glass just as Kise was about to instinctively wave to Kuroko.

Everyone look at Kuroko attentively not missing anything about him.

Kuroko POV

Kuroko approach to the counter, dressed in his casual clothes which is a plain t-shirt and short baggy pants as he took out his wallet. He picked out his pathetic last piece of SGD$50 note which is his monthly allowance. (5th of December)

"Ok, Kuroko-san. Please sign in this box" The nurse in the counter said politely as Kuroko did what he is told.

"Hm. So this is your medication." The nurse put 2 zip log bags filled with pills on the counter and started explaining. "This is sleeping pills. Please take this only when you cannot sleep. Also, this is your pain killers for your wrist. Please take this every day thrice after eating. Take 2 pills each. You will be able to attend school after a week." Kuroko take the medicine and mumble a thank you to the nurse before making a leave. "KURO-". He faintly heard someone was about to call his name. He turned back to find no one. Kuroko dismissed it as his imagination and continue walking out of the hospital.

Kuroko left the hospital and walk towards his house. It was far. But he cannot afford another fee just to call a taxi so he decided to walk. After crossing many junctions which took him an hour walk, he finally stands in front of his apartment.

Third Person POV

After they saw Kuroko leaving the hospital, the five heads started their plan. They followed Kuroko without the latter realizing anything. After a thirty minute walk, Kise started whining "Where- Where in the world is- Kuroko-cchi house. Is- it that far- away?" Kise pant as he asked.

"Who knows?" Aomine tiredly dismissed with his hand waving slightly at Kise.

"Stop whining both of you." Akashi look back at the two slow teens as he himself also show a little sign of tiredness. It is only a thirty minutes walk but as if to make it worst, it is a sloped road.

"Ne~ Akashicchi. Can't- we rest-for a-while?"

Akashi looks at them with the scary eyes making the blonde shivered and quickly walked up the slope faster than before.

"Hey! Faster! Kurochin is going soon" Murasakibara shouted at the three while munching on his snacks and sweating. Looks like not only the three that show signs of tiredness, the others too are sweating and panting. After an hour, sloped road, and under the red hot sun of walk, they finally spot Kuroko stopping at a certain apartment.

"Finally~!" Kise said as he collapse on the floor that is a few metres from Kuroko's apartment. Everyone around started sitting on the floor until Akashi's cough hinting them to get up. The rest hesitantly get up and look at the up at the apartment Kuroko was standing in front of.

Note:

Kuroko's house is right after a turn so the generation of miracles can rest at the turn?

In case you are wondering why does Kuroko need sleeping pills? *This is just my own thinking* So I was thinking since Kuroko commit suicide and is stressed out obviously he cannot sleep. Even though he lost his memories, there are ought to have some nightmares... right?

*Sensei: Doctor/Teacher (But in this case, doctor)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**Sorry for the wait! My exams are over and it is now school holiday. Yay. \o/ So, I have more time for inspiration? Haha. Thank you for the follows and favourites! Enjoy~**

CHAPTER Eight

Third Person POV

The rainbow heads saw Kuroko standing in front of the pathetic two-storied apartment. Hmm… How to describe? Right like those kind of abandoned apartment. It is yellowish as no one even cares to clean up the building! It is all rotten and broken even the gate and the name plate of the apartment is all broke in to pieces. The name plate faintly read as 'Sunset apartment'.

"Eh? Don't tell me Tetsu live in one of these?" Aomine is the first to break the silence.

"C-Cannot be right? It must be that apartment!" Kise quickly point to the apartment next to the Sunset apartment. That apartment in contrast to the Sunset apartment, it is a tall apartment that does not look cheap or expensive. It is well cleaned thus making it white. The residents inside does not look too poor and also not very rich about in the middle but leans more the rich part.

"That must be it-" Right when Aomine wants to agree with Kise, it was cut by Midorima.

"Kuroko just went into that apartment."

"EHHH? But Kurokocchi does not look poor. He always has a proper lunch bento… Oh now that you mention, his bento always contain rice and nori seaweed only… Maybe he is only there to do volunteer work or whatever?"

"Ne. Why not just go closer to check." Murasakibara said while munching on his fifth pack of snacks.

"Good idea." Kise said and walk up to the apartment and the others followed behind. Kise walk without looking carefully in front and bumped by someone. The sound of some bags falling on the floor can be heard.

"Ouch" He said while holding his hands to his face.

"Oh. Sorry" Said the other person.

Kise look up and wanted to apologize too but was shocked. The person in front of him has a striking familiar cerulean hair with the matching eye colour staring at him with the blank look but maybe a slightly noticeable shock.

Kuroko POV

Kuroko look up at his apartment and sighed slightly. He is very tired from the long walk. Even though he still can retain his blank look on the outside, his eyes betrayed a slight fatigue. He walk in the poor looking apartment and went up to his house with keys in his hand. He unlocked the door and went in.

"I'm home…" Kuroko said even though he knew no response will be heard. He looks around and spot the large garbage bag placed near the door. It is very smelly that some aura can be spotted around the bags since he was hospitalised and no one bothers to throw the garbage.

"I guess I need to go and throw the garbage bag" He said to himself. He looks around the house and finds that it is in a great mess. "I need to clean up later" He whispers as he grabs the bags. He takes the giant bag in his hand while locked the door with his other hand and walk out of the apartment. It is heavy but he did not care.

He was bumped the moment he went out of the apartment and the bags he had on his hands fell on the ground.

"Ouch" The other person winced.

"Oh. Sorry." Kuroko apologizes genuinely as he looks down on the person on the floor.

He was shocked when he saw who it is and also the people behind him.

"Eh? K-Kise kun?" Kuroko shockingly asked to confirm.

_What? How? Why are they here? _

"Errr…" Kise panicked for a moment but only to be calmed by Akashi who whispered something to him.

"Don't panic, Ryota. You have your disguise."

_Oh! Oh right. _He seems to forget that he had his beanie on his head and wearing some glasses. He is also in his plain white t-shirt and plain denim jeans that he rarely wears.

"Ah-ahaha. Who are you talking about? There is no Kise in this area." Kise tried to pass around and putting his hand at the back of his head.

"Ermm… No matter how I look, you are Kise kun. You cannot fool me. Your disguise is not good enough." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Ehhh? But Kurokocchi. I manage to avoid all the fans by this disguise!" Kise retorted childishly.

"…" Akashi looked away.

"Baka*" Aomine said and put a hand on his forehead while shaking his head.

"Kise. You are seriously hopeless." Midorima said to him while bring his glasses up.

"… You just gave out your identity. Kise kun." Momoi look at him pathetically.

Murasakibara just continue eating his snacks not even motivated to say anything.

"Wahhh. Minna you are so cruel." Kise whined loudly.

"So. Why are you all here?" Kuroko interrupt and asked worriedly.

"…" Everyone look away not knowing what to say.

"Tetsuya." Akashi suddenly asked firmly, "Are you perhaps thinking if we find out that you are poor, we will look down at you or look at you pitifully and treat you differently from now?"

As expected from Akashi. Bull eye.

"…" Kuroko just look down at his shoes saying nothing.

"What? We will not do that, Tetsu!"

"Yeah! We will not treat you differently. Kurokocchi!"

"I never asked Kurochin to buy snacks for me before anyway."

"I don't really care about you moreover whether you are poor or rich..." Midorima stated and look at the side hiding his embarrassing face.

"M-me too, Tetsu kun." Momoi said loudly not losing to either of them.

"W-well… Thank you, I guess…" Kuroko smile a little happy to know he have this kind of friends even though he does not remember.

"We will disturb the others if we stand here all day. Can we go in? Tetsuya." Akashi sounded more than commanding rather than asking.

"Right… Sure but after I throw this garbage bag first." Kuroko said as he points to the bag on the floor. Everyone move their attention to the giant bag lying on the floor.

"Hey! Tetsu. I thought you cannot overwork your wrist. Why the hell are you carrying this heavy bag for?" Aomine exclaimed before taking the bag from the floor, "I will do it. Where do you throw this?"

"Ah. Thanks…?" Kuroko thank politely and point at the garbage chute that is not that far. Kuroko do not want to disappoint the group by repeating the incident in the hospital. _Oh I need to apologize._

"Oh my! Aomine kun who rarely does anything that requires work is actually volunteering to help out." Momoi tease slightly.

"Shut up. Satsuki." Aomine grumble as he heads to the chute.

Note:

*Baka: Stupid


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**Thank you for reviews, favourites and follows. Wow. It is finally chapter 9. Haha. In case you don't get why everyone call Kise stupid it is because Kuroko was only being suspicious that it is Kise not completely sure therefore he made a so called trap for Kise to own up himself. (Make sense?) Sorry I sucks at humour. This is quite short. TT**

CHAPTER Nine

Kuroko POV

Once Aomine helped Kuroko to throw the garbage, Kuroko invited the group into his house feeling a bit ashamed at the mess.

"Erm… Sorry I planned to clean up the mess later." Kuroko said apologetically.

"Well, I guess that's a lot of work to do. Since we are the one intruding, we shall help out." Akashi said while commanding the group to help.

The group start to help out; no one said a word of complaint. During the cleaning up, Momoi sometimes tease Aomine for surprisingly doing houseworks and of course not forgetting Murasakibara who for once put down his snacks to help out. (Other than the times in hospital) There are not many things to began with thus making cleaning up fast and easy especially Kuroko's room which only consist of a bed, cardboard which he used as a table and a basketball which is kept at the corner nice and clean. Aomine had suggested playing basketball as it might help Kuroko regain his memories but was fortunately stopped by Midorima before Aomine drag Kuroko out of the house. "Are you stupid, Ahomine? Kuroko's wrist is still injured, how do you expect him to play?"

Aomine suddenly remembered and let go of Kuroko's hand while laughing embarrassingly.

"Ahominecchi, you are so stupid." Kise mocked playfully that almost earned him a punch if Akashi did not stop him.

The house is filled with laughter for the very first time. After a good half an hour of cleaning up, the group sit on the sofa in the small living room that is old and with close inspection, many stitches can be spot. Kuroko bring out a tray of plain water and put it on the cheap table in front of the sofa. Kuroko take this chance to apologise for his behaviour in the hospital and everyone especially Aomine also apologise for screaming and shouting. They then started to talk about the past while Kuroko just sat there and listen. He learnt many things about the forgotten past he once had.

He was part of the Teiko Basketball Team which was renowned for their consecutive wins and especially the Generation of Miracles which he was part of. He also learnt that the six of them were friends and teammates.

"How can I forget about such good friends I used to have." Kuroko said his thought aloud unconsciously. The five heads heard this and all felt a pang of guilt in them. After all, they are the first to add stresses in Kuroko and yet Kuroko still call them 'good friends'. The group look down letting silence filled the air. The mood once again replaced with tension and guilt hanging heavily. Kuroko realised that he had said something that he should not have said and quickly try to change the topic by was interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked and directing all their attention to the door. There they saw a long straight cerulean hair woman in her typical office blouse and skirt with a clearly unkind face plastered to her face walking into the house.

"Welcome back, Mother." Kuroko immediately greeted the woman.

The group look eye wide open staring at each other of course except for maybe Akashi who seemed to know already. _Mother…? _

"I will be home late. I have night shift. Just came back to take some clothes." The woman who is Kuroko's mother replied.

"Oh. Sorry for intruding." The five heads say robotically. Kuroko's mother stares at them for a while and walk to her room without saying anything. Literally just ignoring them. _How rude!_

Kuroko's mother came back from the room with clothes in her hand ready to leave but stop to say something to Kuroko.

"Tetsuya. The hospital had told me about your condition. (The hospital finally able to get in touch with his mother after many attempts!) I see that you don't have your memories regarding basketball eh?" Kuroko was shocked for a while to see his mother caring for him for the very first time but the happiness does not last long. He nodded slightly.

"I will be taking this opportunity to say something I've wanted to tell you. Quit basketball." As the mother said with uncaring eyes, the group especially Kise and Aomine wanted to interrupt but was stopped by Akashi stating that this is the mother and son issue, not theirs. "Well I guess I don't actually have to say this since I am sure you will quit since you don't have any memories about it. Just remember this. Basketball takes everything away from both you and me. Something precious. I don't know why you are still playing that ridiculous sport but now is the right time to quit." After she said all she want, she walk out of the apartment leaving a shocked Kuroko and the confused group even Akashi had no idea what is going on.

A memory flickered in Kuroko's head. Certainly not a pleasant one.

_There he saw a man lying face down in the middle of the road. __A basketball further a bit and the fifteen year old Kuroko just stared in shock._

"_Father…?" Kuroko quickly walk up towards the unmoving man and shake vigorously. Then he saw something red flowing out of the man's body. He retracted his own hand and saw the same red liquid on his own hand. He stared at both his stained hand. Blood… His eyes widen in horror and soon fell unconscious beside his father. _

Kuroko stared in space as all the memories rush back into him. Headache started pounding in his heads and he fainted.

Note:

I had absolutely no idea how I wanted him to regain his memories. How does a person normally regain their memories? Well, this is my imagination. I also apologise for the lack of Kagami in this few series. I don't know how to include him in. And yes, I know this kind of story is typical and boring. Forgive me. I think it is a bit confusing so just leave some question and I will try to answer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**OKAY PLEASE TAKE NOTE I MADE A CHANGE IN CHAPTER NINE FOR THE FLASHBACK. **

CHAPTER Ten

Third Person POV

"KUROKO/ TETSU/KUROCHIN/KUROKOCCHI/TETSU KUN!" The group shouted in shocked as they run towards the bluenette lying on the floor unmoving.

The group began to crowd around the boy. Akashi command quickly and swiftly to the rest of the group all in one breath, "Don't crowd around Tetsuya. Give him some air. Atsushi go call the hospital." Murasakibara who is the nearest to the telephone quickly go and dial the short 3 number.

After about fifteen minutes, the familiar siren can be heard and Murasakibara open the door. (Since he is the nearest) The people quickly rush in and put Kuroko on the stretcher.

"I only can permit two people to accompany us to the hospital while the rest have to take a cab to the hospital."

"I will go." Aomine quickly volunteer as he is the closest and the other being Akashi who silently demands to go. (Due to his responsibilities of a former captain?)

As the two of them sat down in the ambulance, tension filled the air which will be very suffocating if they are in another situation. They are very visibly worried, even the all mighty, stoic captain just stay silent while the word worried is very obvious written on his face.

"Oh Tetsu, you better be alright." Aomine whispered almost inaudible to the phantom.

IN THE CAB

The group have caught the first cab they see and said "Tokyo Mega Hospital" almost in sync. No one dare say a word except for Kise who is loudly praying for Kuroko.

"Oh please please, I hope Kurokocchi will be fine. He is the nicest people I ever seen. He doesn't deserve this at all."

Midorima who sit on the front beside the driver keep holding onto his and Kuroko's lucky item, which is the milk carton and a mini frog keychain respectively, very tightly that the milk carton is almost squished.

Momoi who is beside Kise try to comfort him by saying Tetsu kun will be alright, not only convincing Kise but herself too.

Murasakibara who is beside Momoi said nothing but praying hard inside his mind.

Basically everyone was genuinely worried for Kuroko.

IN THE HOSPITAL VAN

After about five minutes of the almost silent trip, they reach their destination. The people (Who do you call them?) quickly bring Kuroko to the emergency room while the two wait outside the room since they cannot possibly follow them right? After another minute, the group reached and joined Akashi and Aomine outside the emergency room waiting for the doctor to come out and put an ease to their heart. The doctor came out almost less than fifteen minutes which was fast wearing a hard to read expression in his face. The group gulped and wait for the doctor to say the news.

"Kuroko san is alright. He will be sent to a normal room. You will be able to see him now. Please inform me when he is awake immediately. Immediately." The doctor repeated it slightly louder a bit but noticeable.

"Ah. Thank you sensei." The group bowed slightly.

Soon, Kagami and the seirin member arrived. Kagami is the first to talk, "How is Kuroko?"

"He is fine." Midorima said and causing the just arrived group sighed in relief.

The group then proceed to the normal room that Kuroko stayed last time and went in.

There they see Kuroko slumber on the bed. Some of them sat down on the chair namely, Akashi, Kagami, Aomine while the rest remain standing. Nobody said a thing. Nothing. It is almost 3pm. The silence stayed for about an hour before you can hear some fidgeting on the bed indicating the almost waking up of Kuroko. The attentions of the whole group instantly move to Kuroko impatiently waiting for him to open his eyes. Kuroko open his eyes and see the whole group being overjoyed. Midorima walked out of the room to call the doctor since no one look like they are making a move to go get the doctor. After a while the doctor came in and sit on the chair that Aomine had been sitting as it is the nearest to Kuroko. The group stand aside to let the doctor do his job.

"Okay. Kuroko san Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The doctor said starting to write some notes. Kuroko nodded drowsily as he just woke up.

"So first of all, how are you feeling?"

"Hmm… Fine just a little sleepy."

"Do you remember anything like… basketball?" When the doctor asked this question, Kuroko immediately become fully awake. The group also look at Kuroko eagerly.

"I remember everything…"

"Really?! Kurokocchi! You remember me?" Kise asked too happy as he point to himself.

"Yes. I remember you Kise kun." Kise instantly puts both of his hands up.

This sparks a mixed feeling in the Seirin group. After all, they did not get to face Kuroko properly after the BBQ accident. They did not know what to feel. Happy? Regret? Sad?

"Ahem… I am sorry to interrupt your reunion but I still have questions to ask." The doctor cough for a while which is very obvious a fake one.

"Oh. Sorry." Kise grinned and tried to hold his smile. The smile influences the Generation of Miracles and Momoi but not the Seirin members.

After asking a few questions which all turn out to be fine, the doctor bow slightly before taking his leave. This emerge the conversation between Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles.

"Hey Tetsu. Finally remember us huh." Aomine grinned widely.

"I am so happy, Tetsu kun!" Momoi attempts to hug Kuroko.

"Took you long enough. Not that I am particularly concern of what." Midorima shifted his glasses up to cover the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Midochin is a tsundere." Murasakibara said in a monotone and turned to Kuroko, "Welcome back, Kurochin."

"Welcome back, Tetsuya." Akashi said with a very very very slight warmth in his eyes.

"Thank you. I am back." Kuroko smiled slightly at the group and turn his gaze to the Seirin member who was still quiet.

"I did not blame you at all." Kuroko told the group which they all look up worriedly and confuse, "Beside, you all already apologize and I accepted it." Kuroko smiled forgivingly to them causing them to apologize more.

"Sorry. Sorry Kuroko. Sorry for ignoring you. Sorry for not inviting you to the celebration. Sorry for blaming you for the winter cup. Sorry for-" Kagami tear up slightly and started saying sorry in a very… detailed manner.

"No its okay, Kagami kun." Kuroko stop Kagami from apologizing any further and Kagami tried to smile which look weird but it is a genuine one, not forced. This goes the same to the rest of the group.

Note:

It is very ooc especially Akashi but I did warn from the first chapter or not?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**The fanfic is coming to an end. This is ending at Chapter 13! God! This story is so short than I think it will. This chapter is going to be a flashback chapter~ Ah yes yes thank you for telling me, the so called people are paramedics! (: I appreciate it a lot :D I posted this first thing in the morning~**

**PLEASE TAKE NOTE I MADE A CHANGE IN CHAPTER NINE FOR THE FLASHBACK!**

CHAPTER Eleven

Kuroko POV

After a lot of persuading trying to convince them to leave since it is dark already, they are all finally gone. They also have school next morning. Kuroko had become happier after the visit. He started to smile more often. Except maybe… he wished the past about his father can be overwritten by this pleasant memories.

Six years old Kuroko

"_Aha Tetsuya~" A man voice can be heard, "Caught you."_

_The man who had a brown hair and a black eyes with a very kind looking face carry little Kuroko on his shoulder. Kuroko was laughing happily._

"_Hey. Stop playing. Come and eat the sandwiches." His mother shouted to the father and son who are playing catching in the open field park. His mother was sitting on the mat laid on the green patch of grass with basket of sandwiched and drinks can be seen. Yes. The three of them are having picnic._

_The three of them are a very happy family both inside and outside. _

Fifteen years old Kuroko

_It was night time. Kuroko was getting prepared to sleep while Kuroko's father came in._

"_Father. Please knock the door next time." Kuroko deadpanned._

"_I knocked. You didn't hear." Kuroko's father smiled jokingly._

"_You cannot lie. Putting that aside, what do you need?" Kuroko said with the blank face._

"_Aww… don't be so cold to your beloved daddy." _

"… _If nothing then I'm going to sleep."_

"_Anyway, I'm here to talk."_

_Kuroko sat up straight and look at his father waiting for him to continue. It is rare for his father to speak in such a serious tone._

"_You are hiding something." It is not a question, it is a statement._

"…" _Kuroko look confused outside but nervous and shocked inside. He just stared at his father feigning innocent. _

"… _Never mind…" Seeing his son making no move to confess, he was hit with a great idea._

"…"

"_Tomorrow is your birthday right? I had taken a day off from work. Want to play with your dear father basketball? It's been a while since we last played together." He grinned._

"_What's with that all of the sudden?"_

"_Don't mind the unnecessary part. So is it a yes or no?"_

"_Sure since I have no plan for tomorrow."_

"_That's settled." Kuroko's father stood up and walked out of the room before he closed the door he said, "Good night Tetsuya. Have a sweet dream."_

"_Good night to you too." _

_The next morning, Kuroko woke up about eight plus. It is a Saturday so there is no school. He opens up his phone and saw messages._

"_Happy Birthday! Tetsu." –Aomine_

"_Happy Birthday! You are fifteen now! Kurokocchi!" –Kise_

"_Happy Birthday Kurochin." –Murasakibara_

"_Happy Birthday nanodayo." –Midorima_

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TETSU KUN!" -Momoi_

"_Congratulation on being Fifteen, Tetsuya." –Akashi_

_He smiled slightly. He is glad that their relationship was mended after the GOMs apologize to him. He feels so fortunate to be blessed with great friends and family and wished for this moment to last. But… his wish is not respond. _

_He went to the bathroom to wash up before heading down to the square dining table. He greeted his mother who is cooking fried egg and his father who is reading the newspaper. _

"_Good morning to you too, Tetsuya." His mother smiled and greeted back. Never would he think this is the last time he would see the smile of his beloved mother._

"_Oh! Tetsuya. Have a nice sleep? Don't forget our plan today! After basketball, let's go to Maji Burger for your favourite vanilla milkshake! I promise!" His father put down the newspaper._

_Kuroko's eye beamed when he heard the word vanilla milkshake and nod._

_His mother smiled at the exchange between the father and son, "I'll bake a birthday cake for you when you get home, Tetsuya." Kuroko smiled brightly._

"_We'll be back soon" Kuroko and his father wave to his mother before leaving the house with basketball in his hand and a bag with another spare ball inside. _

"_Have a safe trip." His mother waved back._

_The two walk to the nearby basketball court. It was very spacious. Nobody occupied the court so it is empty. Opposite the court is the Maji Burger where they planned to go later separated by a road. _

"_Okay. This is a good place. One on one?" Kuroko's father suggested._

"_Sure." Kuroko replied._

_The game eventually ends with Kuroko's father the winner._

"_Wow Tetsuya. Still excel in passing only huh. Well… That's not a bad thing though."_

"_Hmm? What do you mean?"_

"_You support the team. Not to be a person who greed for scores."_

"_Ne Tetsuya…" His father suddenly talks in a serious voice._

"_Yes?"_

"_Your wrist… You cannot fool me, Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko realised what he is talking about and look down at his toes._

"… _The doctor told me I should not play basketball anymore…" Kuroko look at his father while on the verge of crying. _

_His father was shocked at first but soon hug the shorter one._

"_It's okay to cry you know." As if on the cue, Kuroko cried for the first time in front of others while hiding his face in his father's warm chest._

"_Feeling better?" He said after a while. Kuroko nodded._

_He stood aside and tried to shoot the ball to the goal but it missed and rebounded. _

_Kuroko's father instinctively went to chase the ball not knowing the car is coming towards him._

"_Father! Look out" Kuroko shouted as his father looked behind him. Too late._

_The basketball bounced slightly furthers a bit. His father did not catch the ball. Kuroko stared at shocked not able to absorb what's going on. The owner of the car that hit his father quickly came out and looks at the man. He covered his wide open mouth with both of his hands. He does not know what to say. Guilt filled him. It is not on purpose. But nonetheless, today, he broke up a family. One of the passerby quickly called the ambulance._

"_Father…?" Kuroko quickly walk up towards his father. He shakes his father attempting to wake him up and tell him this is a joke. Then he saw something red flowing out of his father's body. He retracted his own hand and saw the same red liquid on his own hand. It is blood. He stared at both his bloody-stained hand. His eyes widen in horror and soon fell unconscious beside his father. _

_His father is the very first person who introduced the world of basketball to him… The very first person who play basketball with him… The very first person who motivate Kuroko to continue to support them when the Generation of Miracles start to ignore him… The very first person who cheers him up when he was depressed… The very first person he love the most…_

_Today marked the days of the end of his kind, happy family that exists just a few hours ago._

_The man was of course caught but was not given the full punishment since it is not on purpose._

_He woke up in the hospital room. How he wished it was just a nightmare but unfortunately no. it is reality. He looked around to find his mother crying. He wanted to wipe her tears but retracted his hands. He felt that he has no right to do so. If only he did not try to shoot when he knew he will missed. If only he did not agree to go and play basketball with his father. If only he did not hide his wrist injury and his father will not bring him to play basketball to comfort him. _

_If only he was not born. But he did not give up._

_He started to push the blame to basketball. He wanted to hate basketball for taking his father away. But he just couldn't. Basketball is what his father love. Basketball is what links him to his father. Basketball is taught and introduced to him by his father. His father will not be happy if he hates basketball. He stop being close to anyone. He does not want to repeat this accident. Promises do not exist. They are meant to break not keep. Is there a law that says if you break a promise you will get punished or what? No. There is no guarantee promises will not break. If you break a promise all you need to do is find some kind of excuse then case close. There is a good example isn't it?_

_His mother was the opposite. She hates basketball. She became colder to her one and only son when she heard she still wants to play basketball. She started to push her son away. She just doesn't understand. Why? Why her son still wants to play basketball? _

_Kuroko takes a week of school to take part of the funeral. He did not tell any of his friends about this incident. His friends also did not pry further in. They thought is a small matter. _

_When Kuroko started to attend Seirin, he made a promise to make his brand new light, Kagami and the team top of Japan. Promise? Those are just sweet talk. 'I will try to.' If fail no consequences. It's not like he really needs to swallow thousand of needles or what right? But after a few months with them, they broke the wall around his heart. He started enjoying basketball not for the sake of his father but for him too. He came to love Basketball. The promise? Yes of course. He is determined to make that come true. For the second time, trust came back. The wall around his heart start to breaks down. He started smiling and show all sort of emotions. He started to enjoy himself a lot more. He treated his friends closely like his family. _

_This just all broke down when he did not score the final shot himself but with Kagami's help, they barely win against Rakuzan. His old injury came back. Yes the doctor did tell him it is getting worse. But why now? He witnessed the second break down of family again. Kagami did not return his fist bump. The members went to BBQ Restaurant without him. It makes him feel… A useless tool. After using as much as possible, he was tossed aside. He gave up. _

Note:

Kuroko is not that poor before his father's death. When his father died, the sole person who earn for the income is gone so obviously they become poor.

This is a long chapter~ I'm so surprise by my hand to type this much. I just vent most of the things I personally think about life here.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**Last two. Okay I write this chapter this morning while the previous one last night and god I had the entire plot for this chapter in my head.**

CHAPTER Twelve

Kuroko POV

The next day, the group came in to visit Kuroko immediately after they are release from school. It is Thursday. One by one came in the room and was greeted by Kuroko more precisely the Seirin group since they go in groups followed by the generation of miracles and momoi as they also meet up beforehand before visiting. (Kuroko is supposingly to be discharge tomorrow.)

When everyone arrived at the hospital room, they started chatting happily with Kuroko listening and smiling happily. Kuroko look at both of his hands.

"Ne." Kuroko look up at them smiling sadly as the sun rays shine at him.

Everyone look at him patiently waiting for what he is going to say.

"Can… Can I trust you?"

"Hmpf. Is that even a question?" Midorima stated and look away.

"Of course you can always count on me, Kuroko!" Kagami said putting his fist towards his chest and said.

"Yep! For once Bakagami is right. You can always count on us Kuroko kun." Riko agreed and saying in behalf of the Seirin members.

"Wha-" Kagami wanted to retort but stopped.

"Mou~ Tetsu kun, don't you trust us!" Momoi pouted jokingly for a while then smiled.

"I trust you though, Kurochin." Murasakibara said monotonously.

"What have I said about friends, Tetsu?" Aomine smiled widely.

"Yes of course of course Kurokocchi." Kise said slightly tearing up.

"That's your choice Tetsuya." Akashi said in the very mature tone.

"Yes thank you." Kuroko said and slightly smile a bit, "Can you please listen to this small story of mine then?"

Kuroko started telling the group about his history about his parents and his thought.

"Wahhhh!" Kise and Momoi is the first to cry.

"That's so sad Kurokocchi. But don't you worry anymore! We are here for you!"

"Yes that's right Tetsu kun. We will always be here for you." Momoi said still sobbing from the story.

"Err... I didn't know that at all. Sorry Tetsu." Aomine did not know how to react and just put his hand on Kuroko's head slightly ruffle.

"No. That's all right." Kuroko quickly said to prevent more people from breaking down, "Anyway, I also want to ask a… favour."

"Of course! We will do our best." Aomine retracted his hand to allow Kuroko to talk.

Everyone was shocked. Of course it is the first news they every heard.

.

.

.

"Of course, we will be glad to help." Akashi said, "Take that as an apology gift from me."

"Thank you Akashi kun, are you sure?"

"Who do you think I am, Tetsuya?" he smirk and Kuroko smiled slightly.

They chatted for a while before it is time to go home.

The group slowly bid goodbye to Kuroko and left.

"See you tomorrow, Tetsu kun!" Momoi said before leaving with Aomine who bid goodbye.

"Bye Kurochin" Murasakibara wave as Kuroko waved back at them.

"Get well soon. Not that I care." Midorima left hastily.

"Bye Kurokocchi!" Kise waved happily before leaving.

"Bye Kuroko kun. We will be waiting!" Riko said leading the team out.

"Make sure to come back! I will be waiting, partner!" Kagami being the last called out.

"Ah wait Kagami kun." Kuroko shouted making the said guy stop on his track and look back.

Kuroko put his fist up on the air leaving Kagami confused.

"You did not return my fist bump during the winter cup." Kuroko said bluntly still waiting for Kagami.

"O-Oh right." Kagami stunned for a while before return to his posture and cheerfully raise his fist and hit Kuroko's.

"Make sure you come back." Kagami said before leaving the room. Kuroko nodded.

After a while, the familiar doctor came into the room, "You have great friends don't you?" He smiled before taking notes about Kuroko's health which is fine.

"Ne, sensei."

"Hmm?"

"What is promise?"

"That's very sudden huh?" Kuroko just look at the doctor waiting for his reply.

"Well… well if you check out a dictionary, they will tell you that promise means assuring someone that they will do something. But I think it is all about trust. No matter how many promise the person made, if there is no trust it will be useless isn't it."

"Then sensei, have you ever broke a promise?"

The doctor stares for a while before breaking into a laugh earning a frown from the doctor.

"Well of course I do, Kuroko san. I am a doctor. I had made promises to patient saying they will become better and in the end they just passed away…"

"Sorry…"

"Haha I don't mind."

"By the way sensei, I planned to do the surgery for my wrist." (In case you are thinking chapter 7, where the doctor say something about the suggestion? It is referring to the surgery)

"Eh? I thought you said something about finance problem?"

"Oh that. It is solved already. My friends are willing to help me."

_Just now_

"_Anyway, I also want to ask a… favour."_

"_Of course! We will do our best."_

"_The doctor had told me that my wrist cannot be used to play basketball but there is this surgery where they fixed the bones of my wrist."_

"_S-SURGERY?!" Everyone exclaimed in sync. _

"_Yes. It is common surgeries with 99% of success rate so don't worry." Kuroko said calmly not affected by his friends shock._

"_99%? What about the 1%?" Kagami asked._

"_Kagami kun… there are bound to have mistakes…"_

"_Mistakes?" Kagami repeated worriedly._

"_Yes. But it is just 1%. The rate of success is high. When the doctor first suggests me to do this operation, I did not accept due to financial reason. Surgeries are never cheap. But now. I want to play basketball with all of you. Therefore," Kuroko bowed to them, "Please. Please borrow me some money for the surgery."_

"_Of course, we will be glad to help." Akashi said, "In fact you don't need to return, take it as an apology gift from me."_

"_Thank you Akashi kun, are you sure?"_

"_Who do you think I am, Tetsuya?" Kuroko smiled slightly. _

_This is Akashi kun's way of apology._

"Well okay, then the surgery will be operated in two days time. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It is getting late. Sleep well, Kuroko san." The doctor put down some notes on his clipboard before leaving the room.

Note:

Okay I admit it is weird. I mean who in the world will ask in sudden can I trust you or what. It is just I needed Kuroko to tell the group his past for the ending and I have no other idea how to do that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the character except this fanfic.**

**Okay. This chapter is one day earlier. Now it is officially one month from this publish and yep it is the last chapter~ **

**To Akasei-Tachi san: I am terribly sorry but I did not plan to have romance in this series from the beginning. Beside if I were to add romance in this chapter, it will be weird and so sudden. Sorry to you and maybe to other readers who expect to have some kind of romance.  
**

CHAPTER Thirteen

Kuroko POV

Next day

As usual, right after they end school, they came down to the hospital. All is present except for the red head captain.

"Eh? Where is Akashi kun?" Kuroko asked the group.

"Oh. He said he had something on and will be here later." Midorima said since no one else know where the red head have gone to.

After several chatting, the door is unlocked and a certain figure came in.

"Mother…?" Kuroko said surprised that his mother came. The Seirin members were quite shock to see his mother for the very first time. Well… The GOMs also look angry thinking why is this person here.

Followed by his mother is Akashi, Akashi came in and give Kuroko a meaningful smile.

_Akashi kun…? Don't tell me you went to…_

Kuroko smiled slightly at the former captain.

"We should give the two some privacy right?" Akashi commanded to the group also making his presence known since none of them realise that he is here. As expected, the group was startled when they heard Akashi's voice.

"Oh god. Are you going to be Tetsu number 2?" Aomine grunted slightly.

"Hm? Did you say something Daiki?"

"Er no no…" Aomine mumble slightly and left the room. The rest of the group understand and walk out the room one by one leaving the mother and son in the room.

"Mother. Er… Sorry for getting in the hospital again-"

"Tetsuya" Kuroko's apology was interrupt by his mother. It is not the unkind voice he always heard.

Kuroko stay silent waiting for her to talk.

"Tetsuya…" The mother looked down at her son with a gaze that Kuroko had longed to see.

"Sorry for pushing you away. I know it was not your fault. It is just I don't understand why you still play basketball until that red head come to my workplace and tell me everything. Sorry Tetsuya. I did not know how you felt."

"Mother…." Kuroko looked at her seeing guilt in her watery eyes and wonder how Akashi knows his mother's workplace. But then, knowing Akashi, he is probably going to say, "I just know everything."

"I-its okay mother…" Kuroko smiled slightly and look at his mother who finally cannot take it and let the tears take over.

His mother hugged the small boy gently and cry.

"Tetsuya… Come home quickly and I will be waiting with your cake." She said while still crying.

"Cake?" Kuroko is so confused and did not know what is this cake she is referring about.

"Yes. The birthday cake from that time. Remember I had promise to make you a cake when you come home. But that did not happen…" She looks at him and received a happy biggest smile she had ever seen since that day from him.

Third Person POV (IN THE CAFÉ)

"Why is she here?" Kise said angrily to the group.

"She… as in Kuroko's mother?" Kagami said, "Why can't she be here?"

The Seirin members look as confused as Kagami and demand an explanation from them.

"Ah. Kagamicchi you all did not know right?" Kise calmed down slightly and tell Kagami and the rest about what happen during their trip to Kuroko's house.

"What? And hold on. You all stalk Kuroko home?" Kagami said in disbelief.

"Not stalk is follow. Bakagami." Aomine retorted quickly. He does not like being called like some kind of creepy stalker.

"Isn't it the same?" Kagami try to hold his laughter.

"Well anyway, I told Mrs Kuroko about the story Tetsuya said to her and she crack up crying and realise her mistake." Akashi interrupts and said calmly.

"But Akachin. How do you even get in touch with her when even the doctor cannot reach her?" Murasakibara asked lazily which he kind of knew what the answer is going to be.

"Oh? That's because I am absolute. I know everything." Akashi said like it is the most obvious answer.

"Well… After the story from Kurokocchi, I kind of understand how she felt… " Kise said.

"Huh what do you mean?" Kagami stand up and asked Kise to explain.

"Well… She lost a husband because of basketball yet her son still plays basketball…"

"Oh…" Kagami stopped for a while and returned to his seat.

"Well… I think we have given enough time to the two. Let's go back." Akashi demands as they stood up and returned to the room.

Kuroko POV  
Right on the spot, they just nice finish their small little chat. Kuroko's mother decided to stay a while more with Kuroko while the rest chat for a while before leaving since it is late.

Tomorrow is the day of Kuroko's operation.

The next morning, it is Saturday. There is no school so the group came earlier than they thought. Kuroko's surgery is on the afternoon. His mother is also by his side hoping nothing goes wrong during the surgery. She had already lost her husband. She does not want to lose her son too. Even though it is only 1% chance of failing, but hey! You never know what happen right? She held her son's hand tightly and silently praying. The group also stood there hoping nothing will happen. They let silence take over until a voice started speaking quickening their hearts.

"Okay. Kuroko san?" A doctor came in and calls him.

"Here." Kuroko said startled the doctor as he did not realise his presence.

"Woah-! Okay… Are you ready?" Kuroko nodded and tell the group he will be back. (Right, so can somebody tell me how does it look like when one is going for surgery?)

Time skip (January 31)

Kuroko stood in front of his father's tombstones with basketball in his hand. His mother besides him kneeling down to clean the tombstone and say some things softly.

"Thank you for raising our son together making him a kind hearted person like you." She soon stood up and let Kuroko say things to him. Kuroko did not say anything except one sentence that summarizes all his feeling.

_Ne father… It is now the 2nd year since your death. (Note: Now Kuroko is a second year high school student, his father pass away in the third year of middle school) I never really celebrate my birthday happily except for receiving simple greetings from friends. During my birthday, I will always be reminded about you. If only I did not do this and that but I know you will not be happy hearing me self blamed. Ha, weird right? You are not even here anymore yet I just translate what I hope into what you wish. This is the first birthday party which everyone insisted on giving me after your death. And guess what. Their birthday present to me is playing basketball with me. Ridiculous as it may sound but… It is the best present for me. Father, the past used to weigh me down but now I decided to put down the past and thoroughly enjoy basketball. Don't misunderstand. I will not- never forget you. I have friends and teammates who I love a lot. I want to play basketball with them. I cannot bring myself to hate basketball. I love basketball and I will always love. Father…_

**"_Thank you for being there for me, I love you."_**

Note:

Well it should be obvious but the surgery is a success. Anyway, this is the last chapter. See ya~

If this is not up to your expectation, I was going to say sorry but hey I mean it's not like I can think of great story that can please all of the reader right? Well but still hope you enjoy.


End file.
